There were no lies
by Angelstars
Summary: AAMRN- Complete. Now that Ash&Misty have admited their feelings for each other, their relationship takes an up until one mistake.. and a loss.. can they help each other through this? Mainly rated R for the 3rd chapter! [Removed lyrics 29-4-05]
1. Prologue

_Prologue _  
  
~DISCLAIMER AND AUTHORS NOTES~   
Please read this first!  
  
**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM Pokemon.  
**I do not own the song lyrics either that goes for ALL chapters.  
  
This is an AAMRN/Drama/Angst fic.  
  
**WARNING:**Rated R, for Adult content and real-life situations.  
  
Author's notes and Warnings: Toward the end of this story it contains very real life situations. If you are a bit wary of blood or sex being mentioned. (There will not be any detailed accounts) do not read on.   
The issues toward the end of this story can disturb readers, so please I have warned you! -- The second part of this story is very emotional, and involves the harsh topic of Miscarriage.   
  
  
  
**PLEASE READ ON AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION.**  
This has a certificate rated R: more importantly, please respect that rating.   
  
In addition, I hope nobody who reads this has ever had to experience this kind of loss.  
  
  
Authors apologies: ~ to the person who e-mailed me, if you read this, I would really like you to get back in touch with me. I know this story did not offend you and you thought it was very well written. I really would like it if we could talk some more, you did not leave your e-mail address and I respect the fact you wanted to remain anonymous, but I really do know and understand how you feel. This story is very personal to me too.  
  
Anyway, please continue to read this, the first chapter (2nd) of this story is rated Pg-13.  
The second chapter (3rd) is rated R.   
The third chapter (4th) is a poem.  
  
So, if this has not scared you off, please read on! Even if it is only to read the first chapter, which is an AAMR!  
  
In addition, I really do appreciate review!  
  
Angie* aka A*MON ^.~  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chp1 - There were no lies

**I DO NOT OWN Pokemon OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS **

This is yet another AAMRN it is based and named after one of my favourite songs.  
**WARNING**: This is rated R- mild language and implied sex. (None though!)

* * *

**There were no lies.**

Ash/Joe (16)  
Misty (17)

'_Italic'_ means thinking

**There were no lies.**

It was one of those mornings, when Team Rocket had caught up Ash and Misty. They had been heading in to Viridian City to catch the Pokemon Challengers Cup. Ash had entered again after placing 3rd the year before. Misty was still tagging along with the young trainer, Brock had left not that long ago when they had stopped off in Pewter. While Tracey had stayed in Pallet with Professor Oak.

Ash and Misty were currently in one of the Police interview rooms filling in a report that followed the Team Rocket turmoil. Ash had been the only one who had got hurt; he had suffered a cut head and a sprained ankle trying to protect both Pikachu and Misty. He was holding an ice pack to his head and trying to write his accountability.  
Misty was sitting by the young trainer, looking non the ware from the whole event; she too was filling out a report. She looked over Ash's shoulder to see his report, he didn't pay that much attention when she did this and carried on.

" Ash, when did that happen?" she asked him a little confused.

" When… I um well, it's like… um…" he stammered.

She rolled her eyes at his pathetic attempt to make up an excuse. She then decided to leave it and ask another question. "Ash, since when has your name been Satoshi?"

" Well that's my real name, I guess I never really told you that, I don't use it much." He replied.

" No, I mean it is Japanese right. My name is Kasumi, I guess I never told you either"

Ash turned and smiled at his best friend. "Well greeting's Kasumi-chan. I would bow, but I can hardly move!"

" That's Okay Sato-chan, we can get more acquainted when you're better, then you can bow before me!" she said with a sly grin.  
_  
_He couldn't help but smile at her, she had always bossed him around, and made his life a living hell, but he enjoyed it. She was every thing to him and he would do anything to please her.

They both finished their report, waiting for their belongings to be returned to them, before they could leave.

The officer at the front desk had gotten their Pokeballs and their backpacks so that they could go, Ash could see Pikachu bounding toward him. He smiled at his friends' exhilaration. "Hey buddy, I take it you're Okay." He asked as he put Pikachu on top of his shoulder. "Let's go and sign me in at the hotel and go for something to eat, Okay Mist".

She looked up from holding Togepi, and nodded in reply.

They had got to the hotel in which they were to stay while Ash was a competitor at the Pokemon Challengers Cup. He could stay for free, but Misty had to pay half price. She would be Ash's coach.

They were on their way to a fast food joint. Ash was not looking where he was going and collided with a young girl about their age. "Are you alright?" he asked her offering a hand to help her up.

She smiled at his kind offer of help. "Yes. I'm fine thank you"

"I'm really sorry, it was my fault, my names Ash and this is Misty." He introduced.

" Hi nice to meet you, my names Joe." She said.

Ash recognised that Joe was another Nurse Joy, a very young Joy. She had red/pink hair and blue eyes, she didn't wear the same attire as a Nurse Joy, and instead she wore what looked like a blue and white school uniform.

She noticed both Ash and Misty staring at her, "Yes I am a soon to be Nurse Joy" She answered their questionable faces.

They both blushed at how stupid they must have looked.

"Um… sorry about that. We have never really met a young Joy. We were both going to get something to eat across the road, would you like to join us?" asked Misty.

" Yeah! That sound's good. We can get to know each other a little more." She exclaimed. _'I wonder if they're a couple, because Ash is so cute!' _she thought to herself as they made their way down to the fast food joint.

They had been talking for a while about Joe's studies at the Nurses College and Ash's dreams of becoming a Pokemon master. Misty couldn't help but smile about having another girl to talk to. Travelling with the boy's was really fun, but to talk to another female was something she hadn't done in along time, well if you count Jessie in that, but that was different.

" Ash, why don't you go settle the tab." Said Misty.

" Okay." He replied sighing a little. _'Great, I have to pay again'_ he thought to himself.

" So… Um… Misty, what's with you and Ash?" Joe asked.

Misty was a little surprised at the sudden question. "He is my best friend, why do you ask?" she asked a little worried.

" Oh! Nothing… you looked like a couple that's all, I wanted to be sure; I didn't say any thing wrong" she stuttered a little. _'YES!'_ she thought inwardly.

Misty accepted her excuse and waited for Ash to return from paying. They thanked Joe for a great afternoon and left to make their way to the Pokemon centre to heal Ash's Pokemon ready for tomorrow's first match.

The next day every thing went smoothly, Joe had come by to cheer Ash on at the challengers match and had arranged for another dinner date with both Ash and Misty. They were meeting at a café, just down the road from where the Pokemon centre was. Joe had been making various obviations on Ash and the way he acted. She needed to find out more about the brown-eyed trainer she had taken a likening to, but noticed Misty was always with him. Some how she had to make sure she could get him alone with out Misty to interfere.

Ash had won his first 5 rounds, and decided to stay a little longer to watch the rest of the battle's, before meeting up with Misty and Joe. Misty was to meet with Joe, talk girly things, then come and get him and Pikachu.

When Misty had arrived at the café, Joe was sitting in a far corner; she walked over to their newfound friend. "Hi Joe, sorry I'm late. Ash decided to stay on at the Pokemon field." She apologised.

" That's Okay…boys will be boys." She said to Misty while rolling her eyes. A little disappointed about Ash, she liked Misty, but preferred Ash.

Misty sat down and they started talking the usual girl talk…

Ash had been watching the battles for a while now, and was growing impatient a little. He was stroking Pikachu's ear a little and it was purring in reply. _'Where is she'_?

He was pleased that Misty had found a new friend, but still got a little jealous of the fact she spoke about Joe a lot since they had met her, he wanted Misty all for himself. He didn't like to share Misty, and getting Brock and Tracey out of the way was the best thing that had ever happened. He was certain every thing was going his way. He would win the Challengers cup and announce his undying love for the girl of his dreams. _'Yep…Misty, I'm gonna win your heart.'_

They had been staying for a good couple of weeks now; Misty and Joe had gotten closer. Ash was winning every one of his match's, along with Misty and Joe cheering him on. Things were definitely going the way he hoped.

It had been another hard battle. Ash had come straight from the battling field for a rest, and decided to go back to the hotel to have a quick shower before meeting with Joe and Misty for dinner.

When he got to the hotel he noticed the 'Do not disturb' sign on Misty's door. He was going to play a little joke on his female friend, when he decided that taking a shower, and a nap was not a bad idea. Pikachu was at the Pokemon centre and wouldn't mind staying a little longer.

Joe had finished her last assignment when she decided to go and see if she could find Ash. She made her way to the hotel, and entered the elevator to the floor that he was on; she noticed the 'Do not disturb' sign on Misty's door and smiled a bit. This was her chance.

She knocked on Ash's door. When he answered he had just his jeans on and soaking wet hair, he was smiling at her and invited her in.

Ash was just getting out of the shower when he heard his door being knocked, he quickly grabbed his jeans and slung them on, his hair was soaking and he had no time to put a towel around his neck. He opened the door and smiled at Joe, who was standing at the doorway. "Joe, come in".

" So Joe, did you want something?" he asked her.

She walked up to him. "I was just wondering, what you were doing." She replied, as she slowly backed Ash up against the wall.

" Um… Joe, what are you doing…" he didn't get to finish, because she had decided to take the opportunity to kiss him.

At first he tried to push her away, but found he couldn't. He didn't know whether this was because it felt good or that he didn't want to. _'I can't do this… I feel guilty… why aren't I pushing her away?'_ he thought to himself.  
He could feel Joe start to pull away to catch her breath. "Joe, what's going on?" he asked.

" I thought you might enjoy having my company for the afternoon" she breathed.

" I'm sorry Joe, if I have given you any kind of indication that I have feelings for you, but I…" he resorted.

"It's Misty isn't it?" she asked.

" Yes… I mean no… I mean… I don't know, I've known her for years and I really like her, but she keeps on giving me mixed signals. I don't know how she feels about me." He explained.

" So if you are not a couple, then you shouldn't feel guilty about this should you?" she replied while getting a little closer to him.

" Joe, I cannot do this I am sorry. I'm not going to lose Misty over this!" he exclaimed.

She didn't want to accept this and resorted by tripping him up so he was on the floor with her on top of him. She looked down at him, he was a little stunned from the impact, and she took this opportunity to kiss him again.

They did not even realise the door was slightly ajar.

Misty had awoken from her nap and had decided to go see Ash; she quickly freshened up and put Togepi in its bed before checking in on Ash. She grabbed her favourite hair tie and put her hair up into a lose ponytail and made her way to the room next door. She noticed the door ajar and thought Ash had forgot to close it, she smiled a bit; he was always doing things like that. When she got closer, she could hear Ash and another voice. That didn't really bother her, so she peaked through the crack in the door.

She could see Ash and Joe on the floor kissing; Ash had no shirt on with only his jeans covering his lower half of his body. She felt dizzy and heart broken. She stared at them, before letting Ash and Joe know of her arrival.

" Ash! How could you do this to me?" she sobbed out.

Ash had managed to push Joe off him, so he could beg Misty not to go, but it was to late.

Not wanting Ash to see her cry, she turned toward the door and slammed it shut.

He turned to Joe and mumbled, "I think you had better go"

She felt guilty; Misty was not meant to see this. Ash had told her to go, so she had decided it would be best.

Ash could not believe this was happening to him, he felt like crawling under a rock. Misty had seen them. He could feel the stabbing pain in his heart; his eyes were burning with tears. He had probably lost the best thing in his life.

She ran into her room, trying not to let the tears flow from her eyes. She reached her bed and dropped on to it; curled in a little ball crying.  
Togepi had awoken by her arrival; and could not understand what was wrong with her Mother, she was cursing Dad, and crying. The baby Pokemon just stared at her Mom, trying to understand what had happened.

Misty had eventually cried her self to sleep.

The next morning Ash had woken up with a bad headache and a crook neck from sleeping on the floor. He had decided to see if Misty was still here, and if she were, he would try to explain about what happened. He grabbed his shirt and headed out the door.

Misty had been packing her stuff up, when came a knock on the door. Thinking it was the Maid she told who ever to come in.

" You can go ahead and clean the room, if you want…" she turned to see Him. "Oh… It's you. What do you want Ash? I'm in a hurry, I've got a bus to catch."

"Misty about last night, it's not what you think… I didn't do anything!" he justified.

" Ash, I don't want to hear your lame ass excuses anymore. I told you I don't care, I'm leaving."

" Please Misty. You have to believe me. She came on to me."

" Oh… That's Okay is it, well it didn't look that way to me! That 's all you have?" she replied sarcastically.

"Please Misty… I…"

"Ash, don't you know how hard this is for me. I've asked you to go away."

She walked passed him and was heading for the door. He could see that she was going to leave no matter what he said.

"I know how hard it is, because I LOVE YOU"

"How could you do this?" she whispered, while leaving Ash in her room.

She had to run to get to the bus stop before she changed her mind about leaving him.  
She could see Joe walking toward her. Misty did not want to see or talk to her.

" Misty, where are you going? Did Ash talk to you?" she asked.

Misty turned toward Joe and answered. "Yeah. You can have him, I'm leaving."

She turned to leave when Joe started to follow her. "Misty, you don't know what your doing. He is in love with you. How could you waste something like this away by a …" Misty had had enough of Joe and her back stabbing and slapped her across the face. "Mistake" she carried on as if nothing had happened. Misty had regretted hitting Joe so hard, but she deserved it, didn't she? Was it true what Joe said? She was going to run away from the only person she really cared and loved. She thought about it for a while more before turning and running like no tomorrow back to her _Ash_.

Ash was still in Misty's room, sitting on the bed with his hands over his face. The tears started burning his eyesight. He had just lost the best thing to happen to him and let her leave. _'Why didn't I go after her?'_ he thought to himself. _'Because, you hurt her and you're a idiot'_ his subconscious fought back at him.

Misty had ran all the way back to the hotel, she was relieved to see Ash still in her room. He was on the bed, with his hands cupping his face. She could hear him mumbling to himself. She walked over to the heart broken teen and kneeled in front of him. She grabbed a hold of his hands and pulled them from his face, she could see that he had been crying; she felt guilty for causing him so much remorse, that she pulled him into embrace and gently rocked him. "I'm sorry Ash, I promise never to leave you again." She whispered in his ear.

He heard the soft angelic voice of his _Misty_ apologising for what she had nearly done. He looked up from her embrace and gently kissed her lips. Once he had pulled away he said, "I'm so sorry Mist… I hurt you, why should you apologise."

"Ash, it doesn't matter any more, we love each other and will never let anything like this split us apart ever again."

Togepi had no idea what was going on. Misty had put the egg Pokemon into a Pokeball this morning; it was the first time she had done this. Before she put the baby inside it's ball, Misty told Togepi that they were leaving Ash and Pikachu, and Pokemon out of Pokeballs were not able to go on the bus that she was leaving on.

A little while later she was taken out of the Pokeball. Even more puzzled, in front of her were Ash and Misty, in each other's arms holding onto one another. Togepi smiled. It was on cloud nine, everything was Okay; her 'parents' were staying together.

They had all fallen asleep a while ago when the phone started to ring. Misty was the first to rise. She got up and answered it, "Hello" she asked.

" Misty, is Ash there. Pikachu is getting annoyed with being here and has decided to cause havoc with rest of Ash's Pokemon! I am not a baby sitting service you know!" a very irate Nurse Joy said to her.

She smiled a little; that sounded like Pikachu. "Nurse Joy, can you put Pikachu on the line."

" Chu pi, Pikachu pi" (Misty come get us) it moaned.

" Pikachu, please behave. Ash will come get you now." She reassured the yellow mouse Pokemon.

She put the phone down and walked back to the bed where Ash was still sound asleep. She stared at him. He was cute when he slept. She was really lucky, she could have made the biggest mistake of her life if she had continued her plan.

" Ash…Ash… wake up." She gently nudged him.

" Mist? What time is it?" he asked a little sleepy.

" It's time to go get Pikachu, Ash! You left him at the Pokemon centre remember?"

He bolted straight up."Oh my God… Pikachu is gonna be so peeved with me Mist! I am going to die! You had better kiss me now, before I go! You may never see this gorgeous face again!" he warned her.

She smiled at the way he had reacted on the mention of Pikachu. "You really think you're gorgeous?" she asked him.

" Ha… Ha…you know I am" he replied with a wide toothy grin.

With that, she kissed him bye and wished him luck.

Things were looking up…

* * *

Please feel free to read and review. Tell me if I'm rubbish at this kinda stuff what ever! I want to know if I should continue writing.  
Chapter 3 of TLONTL, will be up soon! For every one who read and wanted more! 


	3. Chp2 - Can things get any better?

Can things get any better?

  
  
**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM Pokemon.  
**I do not own the song lyrics either that goes for both chapters.  
  
This is an AAMRN/Drama/Angst fic.  
**WARNING:**Rated R, for Adult content and real life situations.  
  
Author's notes and Warnings: Toward the end of this story it contains very real life situations. If you are a bit wary of blood or sex being mentioned. (There will not be any detailed accounts) do not read on. The issues toward the end of this story can disturb readers, so please I have warned you! -- The second part of this story is very emotional. In addition, I hope nobody who reads this has ever had to experience this kind of loss.  
PLEASE READ ON AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION.  
  
  
  
**There were no lies**  
_by A*MON_  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ash (16)  
Misty (17)  
Brock (20)  
Delilah (40)  
Nurse Joy (25)  
  
***'s mean in between scenes and time lines.  
_'Italic'_ means thoughts: - (Pokemon language) are in these things.  
  


***~~~~***~~~~***  
  
All my life is changing every day in every possible way  
and in all my dreams it's never quite, as it seems, never quite as it seems  
I know I felt like this before, and now I'm feeling it even more, because it came from you  
I know I felt like this before, and now I'm feeling it even more, because you're a dream to me. ~Fragma (My Life)  
  


***~~~~***~~~~***  
  


Chapter 2: Can things get any better?  
  
  
It had been two weeks since the misunderstanding with Joe, back in Viridian City. Pikachu had gotten over the fact that Ash had forgotten about him; it took quite a few packets of ketchup to help persuade the little yellow mouse. Ash had also decided to quit the Challenge's League after the whole thing with Joe.   
There was always next year. In addition, this gave him even more of an excuse to train harder.  
  
***  
  
It was a fine day, the sun was shinning, and the air was clear and crisp…  
  
Brock stared at the two lovebirds. He had met up with them a few days ago; he had some things to attend to back in Pewter and contacted them in Viridian to check on Ash's position in the Challenger's League cup.   
  
This was how he learned about the _new _couple they had become and why Ash had quit the C.L.Cup.  
  
Ash and Misty were walking hand in hand content with being in each other's company. They had been walking awhile in the forest not really bothered about going anywhere special.  
  
" Um… guys, could we maybe stop off in Celadon later this afternoon, there's a Breeders Convention in town and I wanted to check it out." Asked Brock.  
  
" Yeah, that sounds interesting Brock. May be I could check out the mall while we're there!" Replied Misty enthusiastically.  
  
" Okay, Celadon it is. We could stay at the Pokemon centre while we're there and I could catch the ending of the Challenger's League. You know out of curiosity." Ash continued.  
  
***  
  
All agreeing to meet at around 6:00pm at the Pokemon centre to meet for dinner. They had all gone their separate ways. Misty heading for the Mall, Brock going to the Breeder's Convention and Ash with Pikachu and Togepi to the Pokemon centre to find rooms for the night.  
  
***  
  
"Hey… guys, enjoy your day?" asked Ash.  
  
" Yeah! I found a great new store that sold every thing to do with Water Pokemon! It had Pokeballs in all kind of blues and purples, the latest fishing equipment. You name it; they had it! I am so pleased we came here!" Misty exclaimed.  
  
" I didn't really find what I was looking for." Sighed Brock.  
  
" What was that Brock?" they both asked.  
  
" Suzie. She said she would be here and would meet up with me to catch up. "He replied gloomy.  
  
Both Ash and Misty looked at each other before sweat dropping and trying to change the subject, before things got ugly. Listening to Brock's rejection stories were getting old. Trying to change the subject Ash decided to announce.  
  
" So… I managed to get some rooms at the Pokemon centre even though they were full. Nurse Joy looked busy and run off her feet, so I offered my talent and services for the day in payment for two rooms." Ash said smugly.   
  
" Talent… Yeah… right Ash, you're so full of yourself." Misty answered back sarcastically.   
  
They both carried on play fighting while waiting for their orders to come. Brock couldn't help but feel a little out of place. _'Three's a crowd'_ he thought to himself. Just as he was going to intervene in on the cute scene the food had arrived.  
  
" Great! Let's eat!" Ash exclaimed.   
  
"Pika!" (Yes!)  
  
***  
  
***Later that night***  
  
Knock… Knock…  
  
" Coming…" she called in a load whisper.  
  
" Hey you… can I sleep in with you tonight, you know _who_ is snoring"  
  
" On one condition". She whispered in his ear, as he walked in side the dark room.  
  
" And what would that be?" he asked in a low voice.  
  
" Come over here and I'll show you." She replied.  
  
***  
  
" Morning you two. Your up early Ash, I didn't even hear you get up this morning." Brock said with a yawn.  
  
" Yeah I… didn't want to wake you… so I… came down stairs to get um…. Breakfast." Ash managed to stammer.  
  
" Oh. Whatever Ash. So what are we going to do today guys?" Brock asked while sitting down at the breakfast table.  
  
" I thought we might head for Pallet, go home, see mom, home cooked meals, rest, and relax for a bit. What ya say, you want to go guys?" Ash asked his two friends, who nodded in reply. "Great! After we eat we head to Pallet." Ash exclaimed.  
  
When they had finished eating, they went back up to their rooms to pack and get ready for their trip back to Pallet. Ash was excited to finally get to go home, he had missed his mom's cooking and sleeping in his _own_ bed. He had some news to tell her too, Misty and him was now officially a couple. He couldn't wait to see the look on his mom's face when he told her his news.   
  
" Pika-pi, pi pi cha?" (Ash, what ya thinking?) Asked the yellow electric mouse, who had noticed Ash spacing out.   
  
He looked down at his Pika-pal and smiled. " I was just thinking about seeing mom, I haven't been home in over 3 months!" Ash told Pikachu.  
  
" Pi, Pica pika pi pi Pikachu" (Yeah, we could do with a break) Pikachu said with a smile.   
  
Ash smiled back at his little friend, picked his backpack up, and slung it over his shoulder. "Come on buddy, let's see if Misty and Brock are ready yet."  
  
Pikachu nodded and scampered up Ash's leg making its way to be settled on his head. They both walked from their room toward the Pokemon centre reception area in search of their travelling companions. 

  


***  
  
They had all set off from the Celadon Pokemon centre around noon, by the time Brock had finished his search for Suzie. With no luck, they had made a move onward to Ash's hometown. Brock had managed to plot the route on the map, so that they could get to Pallet in the next few days.   
  
" If all goes well and we manage to stick to this route I've planned, we should get to Pallet in the next couple of days." Brock told Ash and Misty. The route in which they would be following would lead them strait through Mt Moon, passed Pewter and Cerulean into Route 2- Viridian Forest.  
  
They had been making their way toward the first rest spot, which was a river just on the base of Mt Moon. It was a beautiful spot which was secluded from the mountain itself; trees surrounded the portrait scene, the river was almost clear and you could see the many Water Pokemon that lived in it's depths.  
  
" Oh… It's so beautiful and romantic here. Don't you think guys?" breathed Misty.  
  
" Pika!" (Yeah!) Pikachu agreed as it scampered off Ash's head toward the river.  
  
Putting an arm around her shoulders. Ash replied." Yeah, this is kind of a relaxing place."   
  
" Hope you guys are hungry, because I made us a large batch of my 'no chew stew'". Brock asked his friends. They all nodded their heads and gave Brock an eager "Yeah!" He smiled at their response. "Give me a minute or two to warm it a little, then you can eat all you want."  
  
After they had eaten and rested for a while in front of the riverside, they decided to move on to make better time on their journey back to Pallet.  
  
***  
  
The sun had long from settled by the time they all reached Route 3. Pikachu and Togepi were asleep on their respected trainer when Ash, Misty, and Brock had stopped to set up camp for the night. Travelling for a good few hours since their stop in Mt Moon had worn out the group tremendously.   
  
" If we wake early enough tomorrow morning we may reach Pallet by about dinner time." Ash said to Brock and Misty.  
  
" Okay, if one of us wakes up before the other, then they have to wake the rest of us." Brock replied. Both Ash and Misty agreed.  
  
Deciding they should all get a much deserved rest, they put the fire out and headed to their sleeping spots under a near by rock which stood tall enough to shade the area they were to sleep on.  
  
  
***Later that night***  
  
It was passed midnight when Ash awoke from his dream, he had tried to fall back to sleep, but found he couldn't. It was getting bothersome and he became restless. The one thing that kept him awake for this length of time was he couldn't stop thinking about the one girl he had fallen in love with. Misty. She had managed to capture Ash's heart and constant thoughts. The redhead with aqua green eyes, he could stare in to for hours had charmed every corner of his mind and soul. She had been hitting his heart, with her every touch and word she would beside upon him. Which made him constantly light-headed, warm inside, sent shivers up and down his spine and the familiar feeling of butterflies arise in side of him every time they kissed. He turned his head toward where Misty laid asleep. She looked beautiful in the moonlight; the only sound that could be herd coming from her direction was Togepi lightly snoring. He wanted to sleep a little longer, but the need to touch Misty and to listen to her voice or feel her breath on his skin was beckoning his passion and desire for the redheaded angel. He quietly got out of his sleeping bag; making sure Brock and Pikachu were sleeping soundly and crept to where she was asleep. He gently nudged her lightly enough for her to stir and whispered her name into her ear. She moved a little and opened her eyes.  
  
Aqua and brown coloured eyes meet as she slowly sat up from her sleeping bag. She smiled at him and was about to ask him what was the matter, but never got the chance, because they were engaged in a deep kiss. When they both decided to catch their breaths, Ash spoke lightly again in her ear. " Misty, come with me for a walk?"  
  
She looked up to his face; his eyes were shimmering in the moonlight and had them affixed onto hers. She smiled and nodded to his request and gently moving away from a sound asleep Togepi took a hold of his hand and followed him into the forest of trees.  
  
They had been walking for a while in silence and had stopped by a large tree. Ash was leaning up on it, Misty leaning onto his body, passionately kissing and holding one another close to each other's body. As their kiss got deeper and even more fired up they began slowly moving toward the ground, their hands moving over each other's bodies and removing items of unwanted clothing that was stopping them from feeling the warmth from each other's skin.  
  
***  
  
The next morning started as per normal, a shock from Pikachu awoke Ash from his sound slumber. Which both Misty and Brock awoke from Ash's load wails of pain.   
  
" Waaaa… Pikachu! Why did you do that?" Ash asked his little electric friend.   
  
" Pi pi Pikachu cha pika pika" (Brock said the first to wake gets to wake the others.) He said with a sly grin.  
  
" A simple nudge would have been enough, don't you think Pikachu" said an annoyed Ash.  
  
" Cha!" (Sorry!) Pikachu apologised while rubbing the back of its head embarrassingly.  
  
" It's a good thing Pikachu was up this early, or we would have slept in." Brock interrupted.  
  
" We had better make a move guys or we won't get to Pallet by dinner like we planned too." Misty informed them.  
  
" Misty's right, come on let's pack up, eat breakfast then get going." Ash ordered them.   
  
The group of humans and Pokemon listening to Ash's order, straight away turned to pack and change before sitting down to eat a little breakfast. It was going to be a long trek through Route 3 to get to Route 2 in Viridian Forest, at least half a day. Moreover, the weather had decided to change a little from sunny and warm to wet and windy.   
  
***  
  
They were drenched, dirty and tied by the time they reached the shelter in Viridian. Stopping, if only to dry off a bit in the cabin before reaching Pallet Town. Rain and wind was not going to stop Ash from getting home tonight, he was determined to get that home cooked meal and see his mom this evening. Therefore, they had not stayed there very long.  
  
***  
  
Reaching the edge of the forest and over looking the cliff, they marvelled at the view. Pallet was shimmering with lights and blurry movements which could be seen from a far. The small town had gotten popular over the last 5 years, the population count increased to about 80% since Ash lived in the town. The explanations for this sudden increase had been accommodated by the amount of successful trainers, which had left on Pokemon Journey's. In addition, Professor Oak has highly recommended lectures at the local schools and colleges. The town was not small any more. Ash couldn't believe his eyes; he was home and before any one new, he was running like the wind down the cliff edge toward his hometown. They all ran as fast as they could to catch Ash up. Trying to remember what the town looked like when they had last visited was a hard job, things were constantly changing a new College had opened and a Pokemon centre was in the middle of development. The town sure had changed a lot since they were kids.   
  
Ash halted abruptly nearly causing a collision. There in front of him was his house, his home where he had grown up in. Every thing was the same; the red slatted roof, white walls, the porch with the chair swing, mom's garden, white picket fences reaching around the whole house and the red front door. He then noticed his mom was standing in that very same front door way smiling and waving to him and his friends. He waved back running toward his mom beckoning his friends to follow.  
  
Delilah opened her arms to reach her son giving him a gripping hug. _'Wow… he's gotten taller'_ she thought to herself. "Oh Ash, I'm so glad your home" she managed to sob out through her tears of joy.  
  
" It's good to be back home mom, I've missed you so much." Ash replied. She smiled again wiping away the tears from her eyes noticing Brock, Misty, Togepi and Pikachu standing in the rain, she immediately called them inside the house.  
  
" Come in, you must be freezing." Delilah called to them. "Ash, why don't you and your friends go and change out of those wet clothing, and then we can catch up a little over a nice hot soup." She continued.   
  
" Sure mom, we would love that." Replied Ash. "Pika!" (Yeah!) Pikachu echoed.   
  
***  
  
"Here you are a nice cup of soup." Delilah handed four cups of soup out to her guests. "So Ash, how have things been, did you manage to compete in the Pokemon Challengers League?" she asked him with a curious look on her face.  
  
He smiled a little uncomfortably before replying to his mom's question. "Umm… well you see mom, that's what I was going to tell you. I quit the Challenge's cup. Umm…" he could see the curious look on her face had turned in to a confused one. "Because… um… I… decided to compete next year." He stammered.  
  
She looked even more puzzled at Ash's excuses. It wasn't like him just to quit he was too stubborn and competitive. He was making this up. "Ash, I know your lying. What really happened for you to just quit a tournament like that?" She asked him.  
  
He laughed a little nervously and sat a little nearer to Misty on the chair. He grabbed a hold of her hand and said the first thing that sprang to mind. "Mom, Misty and I are together now." He said to her trying to change the subject.  
  
She looked at the two teens holding each other's hand and immediately sprung up with arms open wide to hug the two of them. Who were now both caught up in her arms. "Oh! My baby is all grown up! I'm so happy for you." She cried. When she eventually released them, Ash started to explain how they had gotten together and why he had quit so easily.  
  
Brock was enjoying every awkward moment that Ash was accounting for. He thought it was funny to see Ash squirm from his mother's angry glare. Brock knew Ash's mom had raised him to be honest and loyal. What happened in Viridian City nearly cost Ash's entire life. Misty was another issue; Delilah had a soft spot for the red head Ash had befriended all those years ago, hurting her like that was unquestionable.  
  
***  
  
It had been nearly 4 weeks, since they all arrived in Pallet. There time spent in Pallet was a good one. Ash had reacquainted with some of his school friends and had been helping Professor Oak with the daily Pokemon chores. Misty had obviously stayed with Ash she kept on complaining of sickness and stomach cramps occasionally, but had enjoyed her stay. Brock had been more interested in helping with the construction of the new Pokemon centre. The Pokemon got to stay in Professor Oak's reserve. Ash, Misty, and Brock had even earned a little bit of cash.   
  
Knowing that they could not stay too much longer, they decided to show appreciations, by taking Professor Oak and Delilah for a meal at a local restaurant.  
  
" Mom, thank you for letting us stay for so long." Ash said to Delilah.  
  
" Yes, thank you Mrs Ketchum, I have really enjoyed my stay here." Misty added.  
  
" Same here Mrs Ketchum." Brock piped in.   
  
She smiled at the three young people in front of her. "That's alright, your welcome to stay when ever you want."  
  
They continued to talk for a while. The discussions had continued through out dinner and pudding and it was nearly 11:30pm when they had decided to leave the restaurant.   
  
***  
  
The next day Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, and Brock were all getting ready to leave Pallet; before setting off the goodbyes were always the most upsetting.   
  
She could feel the tears in her eyes as she hugged her only son goodbye. She knew he wouldn't settle down for too long, but wished and hoped he would some day. "Bye honey, don't forget to change your you no what's and…"  
  
"Mom! I'm 16 years old." Ash moaned embarrassingly.   
  
"I know I just can't help but worry about your health." She sighed.  
  
" Don't worry Mrs Ketchum, I'll make sure he does everything you say." Misty replied reassuring her.  
  
" And I will look after both of them for you Mrs Ketchum, keep them out of trouble and make sure they are well fed." Brock added.   
  
With that, they waved goodbye to Delilah and made their way once again through Viridian forest on to the next city.  
  
***  
  
"Okay guys, where too next?" asked Brock.  
  
" I really wanted to get a little training in before heading for the next City guys. If you alright with that?" Ash answered then asked. Both Brock and Misty agreed. "Okay, then I think we should just head for Celadon again, that way we can travel through Mt Moon again." Ash added. Getting in a lot more training for competing in the Indigo League again was Ash's next goal.   
  
***  
  
While travelling around the world training Pokemon may seem fun, it takes a lot of skill and knowledge to become a champion or Pokemon Master. Ash has been training for most of his life. It was his life, but recently there has been another interest he had got to like. He now had another obsession. His best friend come lover. Sure spending time training and with Misty was not very hard, in fact he thought life was treating him good and things were looking his way.   
  
Nevertheless, can things get any better?   
  
***  
  
Ten weeks ago, Brock would be trying to break yet another trivial argument between the two teens. In addition, to even suggest Ash and Misty were in love or were a cute couple got you a bad hangover.   
  
That was not the case anymore.  
  
Walking hand in hand enjoying the fresh air and each other's company, Ash and Misty were heading back to the camp area where Brock was looking after Pikachu and Togepi for them. They had decided to go for _'one'_ of their little walks in the forest. Of course being the third party in the group and not really assuming they were having _'sex',_ he didn't want to prier into their relationship or ask the two teens where they were going that afternoon. _'Trust…Misty would never be so irresponsible. Ash is probably too scared to even bring up the **S** word.' _He thought simply shrugging his worries off.  
  
Although he may have wished, he had asked them…  
  
***  
  
***That night.***   
  
She awoke from yet another nightmare, her face was pale, beads of sweat poured down her forehead and her hair stuck to her neck. She turned to check that she had not waked anyone else. Ash and Brock were sound asleep. She sighed in relief, almost like a rush of wind passing by, she felt nauseous and light-headed. Trying her best to ignore the pain in her gut, she rolled over on to her back hoping for some relief. It didn't work. She got out of her sleeping bag and ran to a near by tree, throwing up behind it. She couldn't help but worry; she had been 3 days late and had missed a cycle already. What scared her most was if she was pregnant, it would be her fault, and Ash would be angry and leave her.   
  
She needed help and fast.   
  
***  
  
They had arrived in Celadon after a week of camping and made their way to the Pokemon centre to find beds for night.   
  
"Hello Nurse Joy." Ash greeted.  
  
"Oh Hi Ash, welcome back to Celadon. Can I help you this fine day?" she welcomed and asked.  
  
"Yes thank you Nurse Joy, we were wondering if you had any rooms we could stay in."  
  
"Yes, we have. How many would you like Ash?"  
  
Turning around to meet his friend's eyes, he thought about it before signing the rooms under his name. _'Okay. Brock and I could share a room; I normally sneak in to Misty's room anyway. So there would be no point in separate rooms for Brock and I.' _"Um… 1 twin and 1 single will be fine, thank you Nurse Joy." He informed her.  
  
"Okay. Here are your keys, rooms 20 and 21 with connecting doors." She said cheerfully.  
  
"Thank you Nurse Joy." Misty said while trying to hold back a drooling Brock.  
  
***  
  
***That afternoon*  
  
**She felt dizzy and disorientated, the nausea had crept upon her once more. She felt so alone and unhappy. She closed her eyes; wishing the cramp would pass. She had to find out what was wrong with her and needed to talk to someone about these emotions she were experiencing. The only person she thought might be able to help her was Nurse Joy. Summering up the courage to talk to Nurse Joy, she cleaned the sweat off her face and brushed her hair ready for her meeting with the Pokemon Nurse.  
  
She was starting to have second thoughts about letting her fear of pregnancy be discussed with the Nurse. She was about to turn and leave to head back to the elevator when she herd her name being called.  
  
"Misty."   
  
She turned to see the cheerful and bright face of the Celadon Nurse Joy. "Oh! Hi Nurse Joy. I was just looking for… um… for… um…" trying to summon the words she stuttered in gibberish.   
  
The Pokemon Nurse looked at the young teen in front of her curiously, she noticed Misty looked pale and had bags under her eyes. Only assuming the teen needed help, she took the initiative and spoke to her softly. "Misty, if you want to talk I am free, but it is up to you." She waited for a reply of some sorts.   
  
Misty looked up at the friendly and concerned face of the young Nurse; she nodded in reply. Nurse Joy led Misty in to one of the examining rooms at the back of the centre and told her to take a set. Misty complied and sat in silence until Nurse Joy asked her a question.   
  
"Misty, is there anything wrong?"  
  
Until now, her head was lowered toward the ground. Staring up at the Nurse's face. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach. _'She looks so concerned; I really need some help. She is my only hope.'_ She thought to herself.  
  
"Nurse Joy, I … I haven't been feeling so great for the last couple of weeks; I'm having trouble sleeping, I keep throwing up, I feel faint, I…I just don't know who else to talk too." She croaked out. The tears were starting to overwhelm her and she broke down. Nurse Joy immediately rushed to her side trying to reassure the scared teen.  
  
"It's going to be alright Misty, you did the right thing by coming to talk to me." As being a nurse, although a Pokemon specialist, the Joy's had human anatomy training as a compulsory measure. When trainers reach their teens, they are required by the Pokemon League and Licence issuers to undergo physical examinations. It was a new law. She gently led Misty over to the examining table and asked her to change in to an exam gown.  
  
Misty had managed to calm down a little from her sudden out break of tears. Following Nurse Joy's request, she put on the gown and sat on the examination table. Feeling a little uncomfortable and apprehensive, she asked the Nurse what would be next.   
  
"Okay Misty, just relax and try not to worry. First, I am going to examine your stomach."  
  
The examinations had gone on for a bit. Misty didn't enjoy them very much. Nurse Joy had told her to get dressed and wait in another exam room. She had only been waiting for around about half an hour, but it seemed hours to Misty. She saw the door open and Nurse Joy standing there with a clipboard in her hands.  
  
"Okay Misty, you can come back in now."  
  
She could feel the butterflies in her stomach again and the worries returning as she moved toward the open door. She took a seat in front of Nurse Joy and awaited the results.  
  
"Misty, I have to ask you one question about your relationship with Ash, and I want you to understand, you have to tell me the truth. Did you ever stop to think about using protection while having intercourse?"  
  
Misty inwardly started to panic; her heart was beating about a dozen beats per minute. Her voice was low when she answered the Nurse's question. "Honestly. Yes, but it just happened."  
  
"That is no excuse Misty, you should have been more careful." She justified.  
  
Misty could feel the tears welling up yet again. "Nurse Joy, what am I going to do?"  
  
"Firstly, I am going to talk to Ash…"  
  
"No!" Misty interrupted loudly. "I can't tell Ash, it's my decision."  
  
"Misty, think about this. Ash has a right to know." She tried reason with her.  
  
Misty sighed and started to let the tears fall from her eyes. "I'm so scared. I don't know what I'm going to do."  
  
Nurse Joy felt a little remorse for the scared redhead. She looked down at the clipboard and read a little of the chart. "Misty, your about 7-8 weeks pregnant. You are going to have to start looking after yourself and get as much rest as possible, you can't do this alone, the worry and stress will not help you or your child." She said softly.  
  
_'7-8 weeks pregnant, then it was conceived the last time we were here. Our first time.'_ She thought to herself. She broke down once again.  
  
***  
  
She was staring out the window from her room thinking. _'I am 2 months pregnant. I can't believe this. I am going to have to tell Ash, but how do I tell him. Morning Ash, oh by the way I'm pregnant; we're going to have a baby! I can just see the look on his face. I know he's going to be angry, what happens if he leaves me.' _Her thoughts were cut short when she heard the door being opened. She looked up to see Ash in the doorway smiling at her. She immediately turned to look in the opposite direction. He looked a bit confused and hurt by her sudden reaction.  
  
"Mist, is there something wrong? Have I done something to upset you?" Ash asked her.  
  
Silence…  
  
"Please Misty, tell me what's wrong." He pleaded.  
  
"You don't want me to answer that question." She said in an unreadable emotion.  
  
_' Why does she always do this when she is mad at something'_ Ash was starting to fell his anger rise a bit. "I am sick and tiered of trying to talk to you when you're mad or upset! You are going to tell me what the problem is _right now_!" he yelled at her.  
  
She immediately whipped her head from the window and shouted back, "FINE! You want to know what's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong! I'm _pregnant_!"  
  
Dead silence…  
  
More silence…  
  
Ash was in shock. Misty just announced that she was pregnant. This couldn't be happening, not now. They had the rest of their lives to have children. Not now. He was only 16 and she was only 17. I am too young to be a father.  
  
"When did you find out?" he asked her in a low voice.  
  
"I saw Nurse Joy this morning, she confirmed my suspicions." She explained.  
  
"Oh… I'm going for a walk." He told her and left.  
  
"That's right Ash; leave me. I knew this was going to happen." She said to herself. She had the familiar feeling of giddiness fall a cross her as she feel to her knees and sobbed into her hands.  
  
***  
  
Ash was walking like a zombie; he looked spaced out. Nurse Joy had noticed the young teen walk into the reception area and had guessed he had probably found out about Misty's pregnancy. She had decided to see if she could offer him some support and advise. "Ash, are you alright?"  
  
Ash looked at the Nurse in front of him. "It was a mistake." Was all he could manage to muster.  
  
"If you need to talk about this, I can listen. I will answer any of your questions Ash." She reassured.  
  
He nodded and followed her into the back of the centre. She asked him to sit in the exact same seat Misty had heard about her pregnancy.  
  
"Ash, I know this is come to be quite a shock, but your not alone in this. There are people you can talk too; you have friends and family to support you. Please tell me what your feeling's are about this."   
  
"Misty. I bet she hates me."  
  
She smiled inwardly, most men would be putting the fault on the female and leave them straight away. She knew Ash would be different. You could see the bond that they had, even if they never new how strong it was. "So your worried about Misty?" she asked him. He gave a little nod in reply. "Okay. Anything else?" she asked him again.  
  
"I'm not sure about…"  
  
"What do you need to know?" she asked.  
  
"Everything."  
  
"Okay. Misty is about 2 months pregnant; at the moment she doesn't show any sign of development. She should start to show in about another month's time may be a little longer. That's when she would be having her first Ultrasound." She noticed his confused and questionable face and told him what that was. "That's how the doctors monitor the babies growth and heartbeat." They continued the discussion for a while longer. Nurse Joy had gone through every question that Ash needed to know about this pregnancy.   
  
One question would still need to be answered, but that had to be Ash and Misty's decision. What was going to happen next?   
  
***  
  
**WARNING: The following scenes contain blood and serious real-life situations. Please read at your own discretion.**  
  
***  
  
Brock was reading a Pokemon magazine in his and Ash's room. When Pikachu, whom Ash had left with Brock a while ago. Heard Misty crying in the room next door, being a little troubled he ran to Brock and started to quickly talk and point toward the connecting door between their rooms.  
  
"Pika pika pi pika chu pi pi chu!" (Brock I can hear Misty crying. come on!) It cried while pointing at the door.  
  
"What was that Pikachu, I can't understand what you're trying to say?" he asked a little confused.  
  
Pikachu decided to make things a little easier for the clueless rock trainer, so shocked him.  
  
"Pikachu, why?" he moaned. Then fell off the chair onto the floor just in front of the connecting door. He could hear a faint noise coming from Misty's room. He realized Misty was crying. He bolted up from the ground and knocked on the door gently. "Misty?" he called quietly. "Misty, are you all right?" there was no answer. He turned the key and opened the door. She was on her knees sobbing into her hands; he rushed to see what was the matter. "Misty, why are you crying? What happened?" he asked her softly.  
  
She looked up at her older friend/brother, she could see the concern written on his face and by the way he had gently put his arms around her to hold her close for comfort; she knew she couldn't lie to him. "Oh Brock, it's all my fault." She sobbed.   
  
"What happened? What's your fault?" he asked her softly.  
  
"I… I… Brock, it's my fault. Ash… he… left because… because I…I'm pregnant." She stuttered through her sobbing.  
  
"What?" He asked a little shocked. He couldn't have heard that right, but she said she were, "Pregnant" he spoke aloud.   
  
"Brock, I'm so scared… he… he just left…he's angry at me isn't he?"  
  
Brock looked into her eyes, they were not her normal colour of shinny Aqua, but were a dull looking blue. She had red and black circles under and around her eyes. He could see all the anguish and worry that plagued her. He gently helped her from the floor and spoke lightly in her ear while still holding her. "Shhh… It's going to be alright, don't worry, I'm here for you."   
  
He could feel his blood boil with anger, when he got his hands on Ash he didn't know what he might do. He was angry at Ash, but more so with himself. How could he be so… so blind, he had honestly thought he had let them both down, he had been a friend, a brother, and a parent to both of the younger teenagers. He had never felt so disappointed with himself and Ash had let him down. He had been the one to share their questions and concerns about relationships both physical and emotionally. There must have been something he did wrong. This was his fault.  
  
***  
  
Ash had been talking for a bit with Nurse Joy. He was going to talk to Misty and accept this responsibility, not that he would have left her. He loved her; why would he up and run from their mistake. No, he was going to be there for Misty and help her through this all the way. He would never suggest an abortion; Nurse Joy had explained a bit about adoption. He new they were too young to be parents. All he wanted was for his child to have the best care and love, to give it the best kind of life and a loving family.   
  


He made his way back to Misty's room. He had just left her when she had told him, he didn't know why at the time, but he needed time for this news to sink in. He felt bad about leaving her. Regretting doing such a stupid thing, when she obviously needed him.   
  
***  
  
Brock was trying his hardest to help calm Misty down, she had been crying into his chest for at least 15 minutes or so. _'This can't be helping her much, poor kid. When I get my hands on Ash I'm going to kill him!'_ he thought angrily.  
"Misty, try to calm down. Every thing is going to be alright, you haven't done anything wrong." He reassured her.  
  
He had not noticed Ash in the doorway.  
  
"Please Misty, try to stop crying your not going to help yourself by getting so upset" he was about to lead Misty to a near by chair when he noticed Ash in the door way. It took nearly all his will power to stop from beating the living hell out of him there and then. "Ash" he growled.   
  
Feeling a little scared Ash took a few steps back from Brock when he heard him say his name.  
  
"Brock, I… It… was…" he stuttered a little nervously.  
  
"Ash, you had better get away from me, because if you come anywhere near me. I'm going to beat the living _shit out of you_!" he growled at him through clenched teeth.   
  
"Brock, I'm sorry. Please don't…"  
  
"Get out NOW!"  
  
"NO! I'm not going anywhere."  
  
Brock had had about enough; his anger was at boiling point and it was about to blow. He let go of Misty and charged for Ash. "I'm going to kill you!" he yelled. Ash stood his ground. Brock was about a few more inches from Ash when Misty stepped in front of him.   
  
"No Brock. Leave Ash alone." She cried. He stopped immediately. "Don't be mad at Ash. It's not his fault. It's mine," she said with a whisper. He looked at her. "No, it's not your fault." He said more calmly.   
  
"Brock, please listen this was a mistake. We never meant for this to happen." Justified Ash.  
  
Brock got angry once again hearing Ash's voice. "You little bastard! I'm going to strangle you." He yelled while lunging for Ash once again. Misty grabbed a hold of Brock, trying to pull him back from Ash. "Please stop this Brock! Please… arrgh…" she grabbed a hold of her stomach and cried in pain.  
  
"Misty!" They both shouted and rushed to her aid.   
  
"It's Okay… I'm alright… don't worry. It was just a little cramp." She lied to reassure them and herself.   
  
That was no normal cramping pain.  
  
"Sit down Mist. Come on" Ash said while leading her to a near by chair. She looked up at him and smiled faintly. He grabbed her hand reassuringly and kissed her forehead. He then turned to face Brock, who was staring at Misty with a concerned look. "Brock, I know you're angry with me, but please it wasn't meant to happen. It wasn't planned, I… I… I'm so sorry."   
  
Brock just looked at Ash, still feeling angry. "I will talk to you later Ash. Misty needs us at the moment." He said with a low voice. Ash agreed and they both took positions next to Misty, trying to comfort her.  
  
***  
  
*That night*  
  
Ash and Brock lay in silence in their room. Pikachu had decided to stay in with Misty, knowing how Brock felt about Ash at the moment it was probably best if it wasn't around when they talked. Ash was staring up at the ceiling. _'I have to say something. I can't just sit here all night with out trying to apologise for all that has happened. I really screwed up this time.'_ He thought to himself. He sighed and decided to speak up. "I've let you down haven't I?" he asked quietly.  
  
Brock didn't reply straight away. Ash waited for his verdict.   
  
"You are irresponsible and selfish. You've let everybody down. I'm more than angry with you; I'm fuming. Did you not think of the consequences of your actions, did you ever stop to think about Misty. No, I bet you weren't thinking of any of those. You were only thinking of yourself and your own god damn pleasures. Do you know what really gets me about all this Ash? Is that all those times I offered to look after Togepi and Pikachu, all the times you had supposedly woken up early, the walks alone in the forest, you were… and I… I trusted you, both of you. I let this happen right under my nose. I blame myself, because I am _responsible_ for the both of you and I'm angry and hurt. This is my fault; I am the one who should have seen this was going to happen. I'm the one that let you down; I failed at my job as the older one. I just don't know where I went wrong. I never meant to get that angry, when I saw you… I don't even understand why myself " Brock growled.  
  
"Brock, it wasn't your fault; it was mine. You're right… I'm irresponsible and selfish. I wasn't thinking with my brain I was thinking with my…my own self-pleasure" Ash managed to stammer. "If I could do anything to change what has happened I would, but I can't. I can't do this with out you. I need to know if you're going to leave. Because I wouldn't blame you if you left and never looked back. I've made a mistake, an even bigger one than in Viridian. I'm only human and I'm not perfect, I'm scared and I'm worried about letting Misty down, I'm worried about what mom will say and think. What's going to happen after the baby is born." He could feel a lump forming in the back of his throat.   
"All these thoughts are whirling around my head and I don't know what to do? Brock, I'm so sorry, I never wanted any of this to happen…" he managed to croak out.  


Brock sighed. He turned his head toward Ash and spoke to him softly. "No, I'm not going to leave you, friends stick together when they're in trouble. We're going to have to tell your Mother tomorrow. Then we are going job hunting. We stay here until after the baby is born and go from there, by then you and Misty would have come to some decision. Okay?"  
  
"Okay" Ash answered in a whisper.  
  
***  
  
The following day Brock had made Ash phone his mother first thing. She had not taken the news of Misty's pregnancy very well. Ash had another lecture from her this time. He knew he deserved this, his mother had been very disappointed and had began to cry at one point, blaming herself for not taking a bit more parenting observations. Ash hadn't said much in his defence; because everything that Brock and his mother had said was true, he was irresponsible and selfish. Toward the end of their conversation, she had managed to take in the news a little more. Still not denying she was happy about this nor did she approve of his selfishness, she offered her support for the young teenage couple.  
  
Once off the Videophone, he went in search for Brock to let him know what his mother had said about this situation.  
  
"Ash over here, so what did your mom say?" Brock asked him.  
  
He looked up at him and smiled a little, almost nervously he replied to Brock's question. "Um… She was upset and disappointed in me. She cried a little, blamed herself for being a bad parent…I begged for forgiveness, that didn't work, but she is still mad at me and worried about Misty.   
  
"And…?" Brock asked.  
  
"And she said she would help and support us when or if we needed her help."  
  
"Okay. You're lucky you have a parent to ask for help Ash; Misty has no one to ask for support. I mean her sisters, huh… what would they do? When was the last time they bothered to contact her? To ask if she were Okay, or even alive. So… just be grateful that your mom, is a kind and caring person and would do anything for her only son." Brock said with a sigh. "Come on, we need to find a job."  
  
Ash thought about that, Brock was right. Misty's sisters were more concerned with what they looked like and their own lifestyles to even give Misty a second thought. Maybe that was a little harsh, but they sure do give the impression that they don't care or seem concerned for Misty's welfare. _'They still need to know, after all they are still Misty's family.'_ Thought Ash. He followed Brock out of the Pokemon centre and in to the street to find a job centre. The city of Celadon was a large populated capital, so finding a job to do and earning some cash should be a breeze. So they both thought.  
  
***  
  
The first thing Misty felt when she woke up that morning was the persistent giddiness and nausea, she leapt out of her bed at top speed heading for the bathroom for her daily routine of the 'Morning sickness' bouts she had been experiencing for the last few weeks.   
  
She got up off the floor of the bathroom, looked in the mirror above the sink. Her face was pale, her eyes were blotchy, and she had bags under them. Noticing she was still dressed in the clothes that she wore from yesterday. She ignored that, turned the tap on, and cupped a hand full of water to her face, it helped a little to wake her and remove the sweat off her forehead.

That night she had been having trouble with getting to sleep, she had told Ash and Brock about the pregnancy and thinking Ash would be angry and leave her had scared her a lot. The constant badgering of these thoughts had kept her awake for most of the night, she still believed that it was her fault. When Ash had left her room when she had told him she was pregnant, she had felt sick and dizzy. The thought of Ash being angry and leaving her had struck her like a bolt of lightning; she panicked and sunk to the floor crying. What worried her most was that she had ruined Ash's life by getting pregnant and making Brock angry with him, she couldn't understand why he was mad at Ash.   
  
Not even hearing Togepi's constant wails coming from the bed room, she closed her eyes and bitterly thought _'I'm the one who should be to blame, not Ash. I wouldn't of ruined Ash's life if I had been more careful. I hate the fact that he has to put his life on hold because of me and this…this…thing in side me! I wish you would just go away! **I hate you!**'_

  
"Aarrghn…" she yelped in pain grabbing her stomach. Keeping her eyes tightly shut and clenching her teeth trying to hold off the pain.   
  
***  
  
Togepi had been disturbed by Misty's sudden departure from the bed. Being a little young to understand what was going on, it started to wail and bawl its eyes out wanting attention from its 'Mom'. Not receiving any, it stood from its position near the pillow and made its way down to the edge of the bed. There it stopped and tried to get down in search for it's 'mom'. Jumping down from the bed it landed on the floor, on to something red and smooth. It looked like Ketchup, associating this with its favourite 'Uncle' it trilled happily following the little trail of speaks along the floor.  
  
Reaching the end of the trail it stopped in front of the bathroom door.  
  
"Togi togi" it said while pushing at the door. It opened slightly and it saw what it was looking for. "Togi!" it cried in delight at seeing its 'mom'.  
  
She smiled down at her baby egg Pokemon. Only just recovering from the sudden cramp, picked it up; held it close and hummed a little tune to comfort it.  
  
Opening the door and noticing the speaks of red coloured liquid on the floor, she started to panic. "Togepi! Have you hurt yourself?" she asked in concern. Searching for the wound, she found a speak of red on the egg's side and feet.  
She rushed quickly out the door and down stairs in search of Nurse Joy.   
  
***  
  
"Nurse Joy, could you look at Togepi for me please?" she asked.  
  
"Sure, I can. Bring it around here and you can come with me to check it too." She replied.   
  
"Thank you, it's probably a little scratch or something, it must have fallen off the bed."  
  
"Don't worry Misty. I'm sure Togepi is going to be fine." She reassured the young redhead. Wiping the red liquid off Togepi. She then searched for any kind of cuts or grazes. "Well, I can't see any kind of cuts or grazes, but it's probably to small to notice. You said it might have fallen off the bed?"   
  
"I had to get up in a hurry this morning, you know… so I left it alone. I'll be more careful next time."  
  
"Okay." She smiled at Misty, noticing how pale she was; she offered Misty a hot drink and something to eat. Misty accepted Joy's offer with a nod and smile.  
  
  
***  
  
Brock and Ash had spent half the day searching for some work. It was harder than they thought, not having any luck they just called it a day and decided to try again tomorrow.  
  
"I didn't realize it would be this hard to find work in such a large city Brock." Ash puffed a little out of breath.  
  
"Yeah. Hopefully we will have better luck tomorrow." Brock replied.  
  
Reaching the Pokemon centre, they walked in through the doors and headed toward the elevator. Ash then noticed Misty walking out from the examination rooms at the back of the reception desk. Concerned about her; he rushed over to see what was wrong. "Mist?" he called. "Misty, are you alright? What happened?"   
  
She turned around to look at him. He looked worried, and his eyes were locked onto hers. She gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry Ash, I've been helping Nurse Joy out this morning, I'm alright."  
  
"Oh…" was all he could say. He stared into her eyes, still feeling concerned. She was staring back, but then diverted her eyes toward the ground. She still blamed herself and couldn't look him in the eye for very long. Ash was beginning to think Misty hated him.  
  
Brock had noticed the uneasy silence between the two and decided to take them both back up stairs. They needed to talk this out between them.  
  
"Ash, Misty come on." He called to them.  
  
"Okay/Coming" they both replied.  
  
***  
  
Brock had told them that they needed to talk alone for a while, so shut them in Misty's room. They had been sitting next to each other in silence for the last ten minutes.   
  
When…  
  
"You hate me, don't you?" they both said at the exact same time. Gaining each others attention, they were slightly taken aback that they had thought alike.  
  
"No" they both said, still staring at each other.  
  
Silence…  
  
"Ash/Misty" Both were embracing the other now.  
  
They pulled apart a little and stared into each other's eyes, both relieved by their known feelings for the other.   
  
They needed to talk about this. Sort things out between them and make some decisions. Ash began by letting Misty know about his mother's support and how he and Brock were attempting to find a job.  
  
***  
  
It had been a good few hours by the time Ash and Misty had finished talking. Brock at one point had ease dropped in on them; he was concerned about this and needed to know if they were talking about the future of their child. He didn't have to worry much. They had been discussing about what Nurse Joy had told them. All he had to do was find out what their decision would be.  
  
"Brock, we've made our decision." Misty said in a soft voice. Immediately he looked up from the book he was reading to listen to their choice.  
  
"Misty and I think it would be for the best that our child be adopted." Ash told him.  
  
"Are you positive you want this?" he asked them carefully.  
  
"We only want the best for it, offer all the love, and care from a loving family, who could give the baby the best sort of upbringing. What kind of a life would we be able to offer for it, Brock?" Ash explained.  
  
Brock understood their decision would be a hard one for them to make. He was a little disappointed that they had decided to have the baby adopted, but they had thought this through and made their choice.  
  
Was it really, what they both wanted?  
  
***  
  
Ash and Brock were both up at dawn again that morning; it was time to go job-hunting once again.  
  
They both looked at the job vacancies on the board in the 'Job centre'…  
  
"That one there might be one you could do Ash." Brock pointed to one of the ad's on the far right of the board.  
  
"Hmm… _'Pokemon research assistant wanted. Must have a full licence and experience with electrical elemental Pokemon.'_ Yeah! I would be so perfect for that job. I'm going to find out about it over at the enquiry desk." Ash told Brock.  
  
"Okay, I'm going to keep looking."  
  
***  
  
Brock had been looking for some work for a while, but had no luck. _'I wonder if Ash had any luck' _he thought to himself. He went in search for his younger friend.   
  
Ash had been enquiring about the job vacancy that Brock had pointed out to him, it was good pay and was in Celadon city central, the only problem that came with this was they didn't need anyone for another month. So his search continued.  
  
Brock had found Ash near the enquiry desk. "So Ash, any luck?" he asked.  
  
Ash sighed. "It was a good job and it paid well, but they don't need anyone for another month. So I had to scratch that one on the head."  
  
"Oh, let's just keep looking for a bit longer." Brock replied.  
  
Another day came and went with no luck. Every job vacancy they found suitable for them turned out to have the odd problem. Deciding to quit for the day, they made their way back to the Pokemon centre. They had been walking in silence when Ash decided to bring up something with his older friend. Something that had been on his mind since yesterday.  
  
"Um… Brock, can I tell you something?" Brock nodded in reply. "I really would like your advice as well." he added.  
  
"Shoot… what's on your mind."  
  
"It's about our decision on adoption, I'm kinda' having second thoughts." Ash said despondently.  
  
Brock gave Ash all of his attention. "What do you mean second thoughts? You want to keep the baby?"  
  
"Yes… Brock, what kind of a 'Daddy' would give up his own child? I don't know what to do, how do I tell Misty."  
  
"I'm not quite sure what to say to you Ash, all I can say is… tell her the truth."  
  
"Your right, I'll tell her when we get back."  
  
Brock smiled inwardly, he was glad that Ash had spoken up about this. Deep down in side, Brock wanted them to keep the child and was disappointed they had decided on adoption.  
  
***  
  
*Pokemon centre*  
  
**KNOCK… KNOCK…**  
  
"Come in…"   
  
"Mist, can I talk to you about something?"  
  
"Sure Ash, what about?"  
  
"I… I… Misty, I want to… to keep our baby."  
  
Silence…  
  


***  
  
Brock was waiting for Ash to finish speaking to Misty, he was waiting in their room. He had been pacing along the floor for the last 15 minutes. _'What's taking so long' _he thought desperately. Just then, the door opened and both Ash and Misty walked in.  
  
Brock looked up to see Ash; he noticed a smile on his face. He then looked at Misty, she looked happy too.  
  
"Brock… we have a very important question for you…" his grin growing bigger as he continued. "Would you do us the honour of becoming our child's _'God Parent'_ "  
  
Brock was overjoyed; he hurtled toward the pair of them and engulfed them in a massive bear hug.  
  
Exhilaration and rejoice were the pure emotions that they were all expressing. All holding on to the other tightly, laughing, and crying at the same time.  
  
Hearing all the commotion coming from the room next door, they both looked at each other with questionable looks on their faces and headed in to see what was wrong. "Togi?" (huh?) "Pika pika!" (Beats me!) He sweat-dropped.  
  
***  
  
*That night*  
  
Misty awoke with a jolt, the pain was unbearable. Grabbing a hold of her stomach. Trying to ease the pain, she clenched her teeth tightly together and whimpered.  
  
She felt sick again, rushing to the bathroom and slamming it shut. She felt horrible, she was hot, and sweat was pouring all down the back of her neck and back. Her face had no colour and her eyes were slightly glazed over. Getting up from the floor she put the lid of the toilet seat down and sat on it, she brought her knees up to her chin and cried into her hands, she couldn't take this pain anymore. She just wanted it to go away. 

  
While silently whishing, the pain to go away, she then noticed the small blood stains on the floor of the bathroom.  
  
***  
  
Ash was the first one up, it was a sunny day, the birds were singing, and the sky was clear from any clouds. He was excited about letting Nurse Joy and his mother know about their decision to keep the baby. He walked out the door of his room, closing it softly as not to wake Brock or Pikachu. He silently walked passed Misty's room; he then heard what sounded like Togepi crying. _'Mist must be awake'_ he thought. He then frowned. _'That's strange, Togepi hasn't stopped crying,_ _Misty normally wakes straight away when it starts to cry'._ Becoming concerned he tried to open the door, but it was locked. He knocked a few times; there was no answer. Starting to panic more now, he went back into his room and tried the connecting door. It opened.   
  
"Misty?" he called softly.  
  
Walking over to the bed, he noticed Togepi on the corner of the pillow wailing and thrashing about. He leaned down to approached the little egg to reassure it, but noticed the red stains on the sheets of the bed.  
  
"Misty?" he asked once more. Forgetting about Togepi, he turned to search for her. "Mist… Misty, are you Okay?" he could feel his heart rate increase, finding it hard to catch his breath as he moved toward the bathroom. The door was slightly open and he could hear whimpering coming from inside. "Misty?" he asked again softly, while pushing the door open.   
  
He gasped at what he saw next.   
  
Misty was on the floor of the bathroom, curled up in a ball crying into her hands. She was lying in a small pole of blood; it covered her legs and the bottom of her nightshirt. He ran to her side and lifted her into his chest. He was in shock, there was blood everywhere around her.  
  
He could feel the tears rolling down his cheek when he heard her whimpering.  
  
"Please don't leave me… It's my fault… I… I… killed our baby… please don't leave me…I…I didn't mean too…" she sobbed in a whisper.   
  
"Shhh…" he hushed her a little. Closing his eyes tightly and burying his head into her chest, they both cried together.  
  
***  
  
Brock was disturbed by the constant wails coming from Togepi. He got out of his bed and walked over to the connecting door. Walking into Misty's room, he noticed Misty's bed was empty. Thinking it a little strange she had not come to comfort the baby Pokemon, walked closer to the bed. What caught his eye were the red stains that were trailing along the floor toward the bathroom, which instantly alerted his attention to what he could see. Misty and Ash were on the floor of the bathroom crying and blood surrounding them.  
  
"Oh my god!" he breathed. Regaining his senses, he rushed out the door to call for help.  
  
***  
  
He had managed to call for an ambulance and was now searching for Nurse Joy.  
  
"Nurse Joy!" he called.   
  
"Brock, what's the matter?" she asked noticing how pale he was and the urgency in his voice.  
  
"Nurse Joy… It's Misty," he stammered. "I… I found them… there was…was…blood and…"  
  
She gasped, and ran to his side to help hold him steady. "Brock, did you call for an ambulance?" he nodded in reply. 

With that sorted they rushed back upstairs to Misty's room.  
  
She couldn't help but feel a little woozy from seeing that much blood, you would think being a Nurse she would have been able to hold her stomach. She knelt down beside them and touched Ash's shoulder. He looked up at her. She could see them both now. She could hear Misty constantly repeating the same thing over and over again. _'She's in shock'_ she thought. Moving her attention to Ash now, she softly spoke. "Ash, when did you find her?"  
  
"I…I found her this morning…" he sobbed through his tears. She turned to Brock, who was staring at them with tears in his eyes. "Brock, can you see if the ambulance has arrived yet?" she asked him softly. He nodded and left to check. Turning back to Ash and Misty, she couldn't help but feel for them, they were so young to be experiencing this kind of loss, the amount of pain they must be going through must of be unbearable.   
  
  
She turned her head toward the door when she heard Brock telling the paramedics which way to go.  
  
***  
  
Sighing, she watched them take Ash and Misty away in the ambulance heading toward the hospital. She turned and went back in side the Pokemon centre and walked over to Brock to help console him.  
  
***  
  
***Hospital***  
  
"Mr Ketchum?" asked the doctor which had exited from the room in which Misty was in.  
  
"Yes" he answered standing up from his seat anxiously.  
  
"I'm afraid Misty, suffered a 'Miscarriage' I'm really sorry."  
  
Ash feel back down into his seat, the tears were again burning his eyes as he lifted his hands to his face and sobbed into them. _'Oh god no…'_ he repeatedly thought.  
  
***  
  
_1) – Don't ignore your feelings…_   
  
**Remembrances.  
  
**_' During the short time I knew about my baby, I had begun to dream about what my life would be like from now on.  
I would wonder whether it would be a boy or a girl, when she/he would be brought in to this world.  
This baby had begun to fill in corners of my heart and of my soul with the many thoughts, dreams, and love I had to offer.  
Someday, I may be able to get to hold my first child and even see their first smile, although my darling baby may be in heaven now, I still have an empty space in my heart that's reserved only for you.'_   
  
_Ash Ketchum  
__15th January 2016_  
  
Putting the pen down, Ash had finished the last sentence in his journal. He found it easier to express his feelings on paper, rather than talk it out. He looked over to where Misty lay asleep. She had been asleep for nearly three hours. Gently lifting her hand and placing it in his, he stared at her.  
  
Memories of finding her earlier that morning were still haunting him; he felt so numb and helpless. _'If only things had gone differently, or maybe if I had woken up a little earlier this morning… I should of checked on her sooner… none of this would be happening to her, if I hadn't of been so irresponsible… I should have thought about what I was doing and what would happen if I carried on with out protection…we weren't even ready to have Sex in the first place… what were we thinking…'_ these thoughts were entering his mind all at once, making it hard for him to concentrate. Deep down in side of him he knew he couldn't have done any thing to prevent this from happening.  
  
They needed time to mourn and heal.  
  
***  
  
_2) – Don't allow your feelings to control you..._

  
Misty had been let out of the hospital after nearly a week, Ash had decided to take her back to Pallet. The time together and a place to rest were what they needed to help them through this. Misty had been showing the classic stagers of grief that followed such a painful loss.   
  
They were both feeling different kind of emotions and were grieving their loss differently from the other. Misty had been going through the medical and emotional trauma, of this. As for Ash, he felt a sense of loss and helplessness. They both needed to heal in their own time and in their own way.  
  
Ash was sat on the swing chair in the porch; he would come out here sometimes to think when he couldn't get to sleep. He looked up toward the sky full of stars and sighed. His mind was on Misty.  
  
She hadn't coped very well with the loss, crying herself to sleep most nights, or having nightmares. She had blamed herself for every thing that had happened. She had told him about her wishing the baby would go away and telling it that she hated it. She had even refused and ignored Togepi. Ash wanted to help her so much, she had hardly eaten anything for the last couple of days, and this worried him. She hadn't spoken very much, and when or if she did, it would only just be capable of being heard. She needed help, and he was the only one that could help her. They needed each other's support and understanding. All he needed to do was open her up, let her emotions and feelings come out into the open. _'But, how do I do that?'_ he asked himself.   
  
_3) – Happiness does not always come so easily, so find it naturally…_  
  
"Ash"  
  
He heard a soft feminine voice call his name. "Misty, what are you doing up so late?" he asked her softly.  
  
"I couldn't get to sleep…" she replied.  
  
As the moonlight lit her face, he could see her eyes shimmering with tears, "I don't want to be alone anymore Ash." She sobbed through her tears. He rushed to her and held her in his arms trying his best to comfort her. This was the first step of their healing. She had come to him for help not the other way round.  
  
"Your not alone Misty, because you've got me." He whispered in her ear.   
  
She looked up at him; she could see the concern and love for her in his eyes. She hadn't felt wanted or needed since the baby had died. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck to move closer to his warmth and compassion, feeling once again safe. "I love you Ash." she spoke lightly in his ear.  
  
Hearing this for the first time from her, he smiled, "I love you too Misty."   
  
As the moon and stars shone down on the sleepy town of Pallet. People and Pokemon slept peacefully under it's blanket, happily dreaming while being watched by it's beauty. Only two were awake to appreciate its shine, and elegance, holding one another close allowing their light shine through to meet the lonely night.   
  
  
  
***  
  
_4) – Laughter and Joy are healers..._   
  
  
"Brock!" they both shouted at their older friend. Running up to greet him.  
  
"Did you guys miss me?" he called back to them while speeding up his pace.  
  
Meeting half way, all three friends had entangled into each other's arms.   
  
"Well, did ya?" he asked them again.  
  
"It hasn't been the same with out you!" Ash said with a large grin.  
  
"Of course we've missed you!" Misty exclaimed.  
  
"Pika!" (Yeah!)  
  
"I knew you would! What would you do with out me?!" he said proudly. He then frowned and sweat dropped when he saw Ash, Misty and Pikachu had been talking to the Pokemon in his arms.  
  
"Oh, Togepi! Mommy and Daddy missed you so much!" Cried Misty in delight. "Yes we did… didn't we Ash." Misty cooed.  
  
"Yeah." He said while tickling the little baby on its belly.  
  
"Togi, togi, priiiii." It trilled in delight in Brock's arms.  
  
"Umm… Guys… hey, are you listing to me…" he moaned.   
  
Ash and Misty looked up from Togepi for a second and rolled their eyes. "Your so full of yourself Brock!" Misty mumbled under her breath.   
  
Ash heard her little comment and leant over to kiss her cheek, he smiled and grabbed a hold of her hand. Deciding it was time to hit the road again.  
  
"Come on guys! I have a Pokemon league to get to… I'm gonna' be a …"  
  
"We know, we know… A Pokemon Master!" they both said at the same time.  
  
Thing's were back to normal…   
  
_5) - Healing doesn't mean forgetting, healing means refocusing…_  
  
  
***  
  
Okay, a bit of a depressing ending! I did warn you though! Please review! And tell me what you thought! I really appreciate all your kind reviews so far!   
  
Angie* ^.~  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chp3 - Memories never forgotten

memories

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM Pokemon.  
**  
  
This is an AAMRN/Drama/Angst fic.  
  
There were no lies  
by A*MON

  
  
  
  
  
Memories never forgotten.   
  
  
_I will carry you in my heart.  
  
Why god takes our little ones  
no one will ever know  
you had so much to live for  
my love was all you'd ever know  
why did you have to go?  
  
For comfort, now, I think and dream of you  
with your little white wings  
up above, in a beautiful place  
watching and listening as our world turns round  
never knowing what you might see  
  
Oh, what I would give to hold you close and never let you go  
you are my angel, my love, my life, and my soul  
forever more my child  
why did you have to go?_  
  
_Ash Ketchum  
~in loving memory of my child~_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Authors notes~ I would like to thank BenRG and Trish for their encouragements.  
Everyone that reviewed this story, I apologise if I upset you with the ending.


End file.
